


Cookies & Kisses

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Fictober 2019 [9]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fictober, episode tag 17x02, post 17x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Ellie dreams of that moment. In her dream she sees it, Ziva's mouth moving as she says something to Nick.





	Cookies & Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't think of a title..
> 
> Decided to slip the prompt into my post ep fic again 😂 
> 
> Prompt: "There is a certain taste to it."

It wasn't hard to figure out she was dreaming.   
  
She could see it all. Ziva and Nick fighting to grab the men's attention, her own self slowly sneaking closer from the side out of their eyesight, Ziva getting her arm around Nick who was on his knees..  
  
But then she saw it seconds before she jumped in with her gun pointed.   
  
Ziva's mouth moved saying something to Nick, and from his reaction it wasn't something he expected. Ellie realized she could have seen it that day, but her eyes were focused on the task at hand and not the two.   
  
She woke up with an itch she needed to scratch. She needed to find out what Ziva said...because whatever it was, Ellie knew it was the real reason he'd been off with her since and not because Ziva beat him or not.

* * *

  
  
Ellie thought of calling Ziva, but realized there'd be no way the other woman would even tell her. Her next choice was Jack, they had talked hadn't they? And Jack was pretty good at getting things out of people.   
  
"Hey Jack..I have a question."  
  
Jack looked up from her desk, putting down her pen and taking her glasses off. "Yeah? Ask away."   
  
"When you and Nick talked the other day..did he happen to say anything about him and Ziva?"  
  
"He uh said a little something, yes." Jack shifted in her seat.   
  
"What did he say? I just- I need to know."   
  
"He said..Ziva said something to distract him, and that it was personal."   
  
Ellie wanted to sigh in frustration, that didn't help much. "And?"  
  
Jack gave her a confused look. "And what?"  
  
"And what was it?!" Ellie pushed, leaning her hands on the desk. "You never just let us get away with a 'it's personal' line, you dig or push until we talk."   
  
"I didn't-" Jack sighed. "We got to talking about something else."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Like..that supposed 'thing' between Gibbs and I." Jack admitted with a frown.   
  
Ellie looked at the ceiling and took a breath before looking back at Jack. "You mean to tell me..Nick purposely brought up you and Gibbs to distract you from him, and you _fell for it_?"

Something she couldn't place stirred in her at the thought of Jack getting so distracted easily. What if there had seriously been something wrong with Nick? What if he had really needed help but didn't realize it? Would Jack had even _noticed_ or _realized_?  
  
"Look, Ellie-"  
  
"You know what..I don't want to hear it." Ellie held up her hand. "Maybe it's harsh of me, but it's your job to get us to talk and open up isn't it? And it was something Vance asked you to do. You let Nick distract you so easily because of your feelings for Gibbs. Sure we all let things distract us from our jobs at some point, but is that how it's going to be from now on? You acting like some teenager with a crush you're worried about everyone finding out about everytime one of us throws the subject of you and Gibbs into it?"   
  
Jack stared at her open mouthed.   
  
Ellie didn't wait for a response, she was out the door in seconds.   
  


* * *

  
It looked like she needed to find out the hard way.   
  
Confronting Nick who she knew wouldn't tell her, and risk him getting more upset with her then he already had been.   
  
Ellie decided to bring a peace offering when she went to Nick's apartment that night.  
  
"Uh what's this?" Nick asked the second she walked into his apartment and he spotted the container she was holding.   
  
Ellie handed it to him. "How about you find out yourself."  
  
Giving her a suspicious look, he opened it to see the cookies that were carefully placed inside. Ellie gave him a 'go ahead' motion, and Nick grabbed one of the cookies.  
  
She watched a flash of recognition in his eyes as he ate it.   
  
"There is a certain taste to it." Nick said slowly. "And really familiar too.." Ellie bit her lip, waiting as he tasted another. "Wait these taste like-"  
  
"The cookies Lucia used to make you?" She supplied, cutting him off. Nick's eyes shot to hers in surprise. "I got the recipe from her."  
  
"Ellie.." He slowly set the container on his counter. "What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing is going on! I just-" Ellie felt the words burst out of her before she could stop them. "What did Ziva say to you?!"  
  
His eyes widened. "W-what?!" Nick forced out a laugh. "Ziva didn't say anything!"  
  
"I know she said something to you! I saw it! Whatever it is has you distracted and avoiding even looking me in the eye!"  
  
"Why does it even matter? It's not like it's affecting my work-"  
  
"I don't give a damn about that Nick!" Ellie sighed loudly. "I just want to know why you can't even look at me half the time anymore and I'm worried, whether you want me to be or not."  
  
"Ellie-"  
  
"No! Tell me what the hell she sai-"  
  
"To not be a wuss!" Nick shouted over her, clenching his jaw. Ellie froze. "She told me..to not be a wuss and tell you how I feel."  
  
"S-She..what?"  
  
Nick dragged his hands down his face roughly. "I couldn't tell you, but I also didn't know what to do after she threw it right in my face."  
  
"Why?" She asked in almost a whisper. "Why couldn't you tell me?"  
  
"Don't play dumb Ellie." Nick scoffed. "I'm not your type, and we both know I'm not exactly the most stable guy even after 3 years on the team."   
  
"Not my type?" Ellie scrunched up her nose at that. "And I've had stable Nick..twice, stable doesn't mean things work out."  
  
"Yeah I'm not your type. I'm not smart, I'm not this super nice guy or the guy you take home to your family, I'm not-"  
  
Ellie rolled her eyes. Grabbing his face in her hands, she pressed her lips to his effectively cutting him off mid sentence. He stared at her with wide shocked eyes when she pulled back before he could either respond or reject her.   
  
"Did it ever occur to you that I don't care if you're not like every other guy I've dated? I like you Nick, because you're you."  
  
"Wait- you..you just said-"  
  
"That I like you?" Ellie grinned, a small laugh leaving her.  
  
Nick pulled her to him, she crashed into his chest, and his lips descended back onto hers. They spent the next few minutes getting lost in kisses, until Ellie spoke.  
  
"So..can I try one of those cookies now?" Ellie mumbled against him.  
  
Nick yanked himself away as he gaped at her seconds before a loud laugh fell from his lips.   
  
Ellie huffed at him. "What?! I made them without even tasting one cookie!"  
  
"A tragedy." He teased.  
  
"It is!" Ellie grumbled, snatching a cookie from the container and taking a bite. Her eyes lit up. "Did I just eat a piece of heaven?"  
  
He laughed again, waiting until she finished the cookie before wrapping his arm around her, leaning in to kiss her once more. Ellie smiled against his lips, her arms wrapping around his neck loosely.   
  
Ellie completely forgot about the delicious cookies. 


End file.
